Air or Water
by Luna Motou
Summary: In Atlantis.....People are happy but they don't know what happened years ago. What will happen when a group of friends are willing to figure out their past secrets and restore their true selves. They are willing to die trying
1. Character Intro

Luna: Hello!

Yami: Welcome to our newest story!

Kiley: We are introducing our characters!

Yugi: Here they are!

**Characters for Air or Water?**

Luna Motou

Kiley Motou

Yami Motou

Yugi Motou

Bakura

Ryou

Malik

Marik

Pharaoh Aknamkonun

Priest Seto

Mahad

Isis

Shada

and of course

Solomon Motou!

~~~Our Special Guests~~

Catrod1992

Cat

Dark: Cat and Hikira's Yami

Hikira: Cat and Dark's Light

~~End~~

Luna: These are the Characters!

Cat: See you in future chappys!

Dark: *presses black out button*


	2. Prologue

Luna: Welcome to my newest story!

Kiley: Awesome!

Luna: Yup!

Yami: Catrod1992 will be in this story

Yugi: Awesome!

Kiley: Please Enjoy!

~~Prolouge~~ 

**Down at the bottom of the sea, lived the Kingdom Atlantis. **

**It's not your ordinary Atlantis. **

**This underwater kingdom is Egyptian.....But since that was taken they thought of Atlantis.**

**Atlantis was lost years and years ago.**

**Long ago in this great kingdom,**

**Everyone were mermaids, with beautiful tails, and great powers.**

**One day, an evil wizard casted a spell changing everyone into Humans.**

**The Pharaoh was furious and wanted the wizard killed.**

**The Pharaoh then sent out his strongest army to bring the Magician killed.**

**After searching the brought the wizard forward to the Pharaoh**

**The Pharaoh sentenced the Magician to death.**

**Right as the magician was about to be hung he said this:**

**"In 40 years time, I will make my return and kill your decedents Pharaoh!"**

**The Pharaoh ignored the threat and peace was restored...**

**There was a prophecy that was soon discovered after the Magicians Death**

**It said this: **

**Under the sea is where they live...**

**The surface world has forgotten them..**

**A group of friends will change the lives of many**

**They will help fight the obstacles that are set before them..**

**When they complete this...**

**They will help change their world back into what it was...**

**Before this happens...**

**They will be betrayed by their most loyal friend...**

**If they can save her...**

**They lives of so many will be saved...**

**If they cannot....**

**Then their world is doomed!**

~~End Prolouge~~

Luna: What do you think?

Kiley: Not bad

Yami: Who betrays them?

Luna: You have to wait and see

Yugi: *pouts* Please Review!

Bakura: Leave your comments and suggestions!

Malik: *press black out button*


	3. Royalty and Friends

Luna: Welcome to Chappy 1 of Air or Water

Yami: Wow.... I am starting to like this story Luna

Kiley: *hands out cookies to readers* Same here Yami....Luna is doing GREAT!

Luna: Ryou DISCLAIMER!

Ryou: Luna does not own Yugioh

Luna: If I owned Yugioh.....Tea would be lost in the shadow realm!

Yugi: Special Thanks to the following people: ThereseLyke, Catrod1992, Wrath-Fangirl202, Sparky2295, The One True King, Twitchy Matchi, Natoya, Call Me Joker, and E-Babe29

All: Enjoy!

~~Chapter 1~~

Khenshu's journey just began to end and Ra's journey was just beginning. The golden rays of Ra sparkled all the way to the bottom of the sea. Atlantis's walls changed from blue to green, as Ra's rays slowly made their way to the bottom of the sea.

Inside the palace lived the Pharaoh, known as Pharaoh Aknamkonun. Also his son lived in the Palace as well. Along with them, were also the Pharaoh's priests, known as The Scared Holders Of The Millennium Items.

High Priest Seto, the Pharaoh's most powerful priest, was the holder of the Millennium Rod. Priestess Isis, head healer in the palace, was the holder of the Millennium Necklace. Priest Mahad, head magician in the palace, was the holder of the Millennium Ring.

Priest Shada, wisest priest in the palace, was the holder of the Millennium Key. Priest Bakura, in charge of the dungeons, was the holder of the Millennium Eye. Finally....Priest Marik, in charge of executing prisoners and working with Priest Bakura, was the holder of the Millennium Scales.

The Pharaoh was a unique man. He had soft amethyst eyes, wearing a robe of many colors, and having tanned skin. He was a kind, caring, and fair ruler. He was also the holder of the Millennium Puzzle.

The Pharaoh's son, Prince Atem, was also unique. He was 19 years old, and had the strangest hair style and eye color. His hair was spiky, and was tri-colored. The tips were Crimson Red, black bade, and lightning strike blond bangs....with a few pointing to the surface.

Atem was an energetic young man. He had loads of friends and was the best at games. He was off to tell his father he was going out with his friends. Atem walked along the corridors to find his father. His soon found his father in his private study.

"Hello Father," Atem said.

Aknamkonun looked up from his work and smiled at his son. "Hello, my son, is there something you need?"

"I am just letting you know I am going out with my friends," Atem said honestly.

"Okay, just don't go out of the dome," The Pharaoh said, warning his son.

"I will father, I never go out there, even though we can only last for 10 minutes," Atem said matter-of-factly.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "Go and have fun my son," returning to his work.

Atem said good-bye to his father, and ran to the palace gates. Atem had lied to his father. He hated lying to his father about something so serious, but he didn't want to disappoint his father.

Atem and his friends have been outside the dome. It was strange but they could breathe underwater for up to 10 minutes. They could last longer thanks to their Shadow Magic.

Atem ran out of the palace gates to his secret crushes home. Atem's nick name was Yami and preferred it better than Atem. Whenever he was with his father....he was called Atem, instead of Yami.

Yami stopped at a game shop called Kame Game Shop. He went up and entered the game shop. Inside their were games that the humans on the surface enjoyed. No one knew how to owner got them but they loved these games with a great passion. The most popular was a game called Duel Monsters.

There was an aged man, with a black bandana, grey lightning bangs, and plum colored eyes behind the counter reading the paper. His name was Solomon Motou. He was the grandfather of Yugi Motou, his secret crush.

Yami walked up to Solomon. "Hello Mr. Motou," Yami said politely.

Solomon looked up from his paper and scolded the teen. "I have told you before, Yami, to call me grandpa."

Yami chuckled. "Is Yugi here," Yami asked.

Solomon nodded. "Yugi! Yami's here!" He said yelling up to his grandson.

A boy with similar looks to Yami came down the stairs. He had spiky, tri-colored hair, with the tips being the color of Amethyst. The base was black, and he had Lightning strike blond bangs framing his face. His eyes were the most beautiful color of Amethyst, while he had pale cream like skin. His name is Yugi Motou.

Yugi walked down blushing when he saw his secret crush, the Prince. He has had a crush on the Prince ever since they met. They had similar looks but different personalities. Yami looked more mature, while Yugi looked like a child. Yugi's age was the same as Yami's, he was 19 years old.

Yugi went up to Yami had they both greeted each other, and stopped when they heard Solomon chuckling at them. Yugi blushed, and turned to his grandfather.

"Bye gramps!" Yugi yelled as the duo made their way to the door.

"Good-Bye Yugi! Don't go out of the dome and be back before Ra's rays set," Solomon yelled to them.

"Alright gramps! BYE!" Yugi yelled going out the door.

"Good-Bye grandfather," Yami said, leaving.

Yugi met Yami outside and they walked to meet their other friends. Yami was leading Yugi to both of their other secret love's home. As they walked, Yami started a conversation.

"How have you been aibou(1), " Yami said asking Yugi.

Yugi blushed at the pet name Yami had given him. "Pretty well, how about you Koi(2)," Yugi asked, saying Yami's pet name.

"Fairly good, nothing new at the palace," Yami said in a bored tone.

Yugi looked questioningly at the Prince. "What about that Princess that came to our kingdom," Yugi asked, slightly jealous.

Yugi was jealous every time a princess came from the surface world to meet the undersea prince. Only Yugi and his other friends knew who Yami truly was. Yami and Yugi were jealous of anyone trying to get near each other.

"Princess Tea," Yami asked. "I sent her to be eaten by the sharks," Yami said smirking darkly.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. "Good to hear, I heard she was a self-centered snob," Yugi said.

"You have no idea aibou, she was as everyone says she is," Yami said.

"Can you believe we lost contact with the surface world? It's been 40 years, according to grandpa," Yugi said.

"That has been bugging me aibou, but I think they forgot about us," Yami said.

"I don't mind, as long as we have our friends," Yugi said giving Yami a hug.

Yami hugged back and broke the hug see that they were at 1 of their meeting places. Yami and Yugi walked through a tunnel, and were greeted by light and 2 other people.

One had pale skin, and abnormal hair and eye color. She had long midnight blue hair, and midnight blue eyes. She was slightly taller than Yugi but shorter than Yami. Her name was Luna.

"Hey Yugi! Hi Yami!" Luna said greeting the couple.

"Hi Luna," Yugi said giving Luna a hug.

"Hello Yugi," Luna said returning the hug.

Another girl was laying down on a taller rock. She has spiky, tri-colored hair. The tips were Crimson red, black covering the base, and lightning strike blond bangs framing her face. There were a few that pointed to the surface. Her eyes were the same as Yugi's, amethyst, and she had Yami's hair. Her name was Kiley.

Yami smiled and climbed as quietly as possible to Kiley. When he reached the top, he smiled a soft smile, seeing his other secret love asleep. He gently shook her and she flew up worried. Yami started falling and Kiley tried to stop him but she fell with him.

They fell into a soft flower bed. Yami and Kiley landed next to each other. Yami looked over at Kiley who was trying her hardest to catch her breath from the shock of being awoken and from the fall.

"Nice landing huh hikari(3)" Yami asked, using the pet name he and Yugi gave her.

"Very well Koi, but you didn't have to wake me up so harshly," Kiley said pretending to be hurt

"Hello hikari," Yugi said coming up and helping Kiley off the ground.

"Hello aibou, and thank you," Kiley said helping Yami up.

Luna chuckled. "You 3 are so cute together!" Luna said giggling at the blushing faces of the other 3.

"Come....We have to meet the others," Yami said, leading them down another tunnel.

They walk down a dark tunnel and hold hands to not get lost or trip over any rocks or pebbles. After about a few minutes, Luna falls into a puddle of water. Yugi and Yami help her up and they all continue walking. At the end of the tunnel, they are greeted by 3 girls.

All girls have jet black hair and sky blue bangs, making them look mysterious. One of them had Dark Brown eyes. Another one had violet eyes, not amethyst but a pretty violet. The last one has violet eyes and they are similar to cats eyes.

"About time!" The one with Dark Brown eyes said......Her name is Cat.

"Sorry Cat, the 3 lovebirds were having trouble getting up," Luna said giggling.

"Shut up Luna!" Yami said yelling at Luna and throwing a shadow orb at her.

The one with cat-like violet eyes canceled out the shadow orb with her own. "She's just having fun Yami!" She said smirking.....Her name is Dark, Cat and Hikira's Yami.

"Hikira?" Luna asked.

"Here!" The other girl with violet eyes said, stepping into view....Her name is Hikira, Dark and Cat's light.

"Alright.....I have an idea on what we could do today, but we need to talk," Yami said

Everyone sat in a circle and waited for Yami to start talking.

~~End Chapter~~

Luna: MWAHAHAHAHA A cliffy!

Hikira: But-

Dark: But--

Yugi: But Luna--

Luna: NO BUTS! You have to wait for next chappy because that's when things get interesting

Yami: Alright! Please review!

Kiley: We hope you enjoyed!

Cat: The poll on Luna's profile still needs votes...Please keep voting...

Hikira: *Presses blackout button*

~~Notes~~

1) Aibou - My Partner

2) Koi - My Love

3) Hikari - Angel or Light

~~End Notes~~


	4. Talk and Some Fun

Luna: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Air or Water

Yami: Luna you baka!

Kiley and Yugi: *gasp* KOI!

Yami: Well she is for not updating in 2 months!

Luna: *crying* I'm so sorry for not updating! I will make an apology Chappy!

Kiley: Disclaimer Time! Luna doesn't own Yugioh but owns all the ideas for this story

Yugi: Special thanks to the following people : Catrod1992, ThereseLyke, Wrath-Fangirl202, Sparky2295, Call Me Joker, Natoya, and The One True King

All: Enjoy!

~~A Talk and Some Fun~~

Yami looked at all his friends and waited until he had their undivided attention.

"As you all know we have lost contact with the surface world for about 40 years..." Yami said letting the sentence hang in the air.

"We were taught that Yami," Luna said piping up.

"True as that may be, Luna, but do you not wonder why our teachers left out a certain part of history? They skipped a full decade and they say it was nothing!" Yami said.

"That is very true, Yami, I have been wondering that as well," Hikira said agreeing with Yami.

"I wonder why that is..." Cat said going into her own world to think.

"They probably hate us for something, do you think there was a war?" Dark said, her violet cat-like eyes shining with confusion and wonderment.

"I highly doubt that Dark, my father would have told me, it also would have been in my studies," Yami said matter-of-factly.

Kiley and Yugi giggled at Yami's funny tone. It only caused Yami to blushed. The other girls giggled at Yami's cute blush.

"How cute!" Cat said squealing.

"I know! They looked like they would kiss before we came here," Luna said.

What Luna said caused Yugi and Kiley to blush very cutely. Yami turned to Luna and glared murderously at her. Luna laughed nervously and paled. Yami smirked at Luna and cracked his knuckles. Luna got up and ran behind some rocks. Yami smirked and went to find Luna.

"Come out come out where ever you are Luna," Yami said teasingly.

Yugi and Kiley blushed a little more. Dark chuckled while Yami went to get Luna. Cat went to go stop Yami but Dark pulled Cat's arm back.

"Let him do it," Dark said holding Cat's arm.

Cat sighed and sat back down. Dark chuckled and watched Yami try to find Luna, and "play" with her. Luna tried to stop giggling but failed.

"There you are!" Yami exclaimed when he found Luna behind a few rocks.

Luna squealed and tried to get away from Yami but to no avail. Yami grabbed Luna from the back of her Midnight Blue shirt. Luna pouted while Yami dragged her back to the group with a smirk on his face. The others laughed at both of them as Yami picked Luna up and set her down on the ground.

"Anything else you would like to say, Lulu?" Yami said teasingly and using Luna's nick name.

Luna growled at Yami for using her nick name. She would summon her Ka to teach Yami a lesson...if only she knew who her Ka was!

"Do. **Not**. Call. Me. Lulu!" Luna said throwing a Water orb at Yami.

Everyone laughed at Yami being drenched in water. Before Yami could kill Luna, Kiley and Yugi hugged Yami. Hikira conjured up a towel from the Shadow realm, a place where the impossible is very possible.

"Here Yami," Hikira said handing Yami the towel.

"Thank you," Yami said taking the towel and glaring at Luna.

"I hate it when you call me by my nick name Yami! I don't care if you're the Prince of Egypt but I am going to kill you!" Luna said glaring back at Yami.

Yami smirked at Luna. "Is that a challenge?"

"I believe so...my prince," Luna said bowing slightly and smirking.

Cat, Dark, and Hikira snickered at Yami. Yami just rolled his eyes at his friend for using his title as Prince. Kiley and Yugi giggled when Luna was teasing Yami.

"So are we doing our usual?" Luna asked arching an eye brow

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Yami said grinning.

"We have to stay near this end of the kingdom, someone almost saw us yesterday...Dark," Hikira said glaring at Dark.

"Well forgive me for wanting to see the kingdom from up close where the guards won't reach us," Dark said pouting.

Yesterday they went on their adventure but Dark wanted to see the palace where the guards wouldn't see them. Unfortunately, as they swam near the palace, Seto was walking by and he was looking in their direction.

Thankfully something else caught his attention and they got the chance to get away. The others swam away for two reasons.

Reason one was because the penalty for going out of the air dome was Trail of the Millennium Items, life in prison, or even death.

Reason two was because that their ten minutes were almost up. Luna, Dark, and Yami would have used their shadow magic but thanks to the guards and Seto being around they couldn't.

"I said sorry!" Dark said pouting.

"We forgave you Dark...right Yami?" Hikira said giving Yami "the look".

"Yeah...I did," Yami said after sighing.

Kiley and Yugi giggled. Luna chuckled. Hikira and Dark walked to the edge of the dome. Cat followed as did Luna and then the trio.

"Ready guys?" Cat asked practically jumping up and down.

"Of course! This is my favorite part of the day!" Luna said.

"I agree Luna," Kiley said.

"Alright group up!" Yami said.

Yami held Yugi and Kiley's hands which caused them to blush. Dark chuckled and stood next to Cat and Hikira. Luna chuckled and walked over to the edge of the dome.

"Are you sure about going out their alone Luna?" Yugi asked worried

"Sure am!" Luna said smiling reassuringly.

Yami chuckled and smiled. Luna started chanting in Egyptian. Slowly the solid dome started rippling. Luna nodded to Yami and the others that they could go through the dome now.

"Ten minutes guys," Hikira said warningly.

"Gotcha!" Everyone said in response.

Yami smiled at both Kiley and Yugi. Yugi and Kiley giggled. Kiley walked out first and loved how the water felt against her warm pale skin.

Yami followed and Yugi follows after Yami. Dark chuckled and walked through the dome. Hikira and Cat ran through. Yami swam near the portal to hold it open for Luna.

Luna smiled and jumped through.

~~End Chapter 2~~

Luna: CLIFFY!

Kiley: Damn it Luna!

Dark: *pouts* I want to know what happens next

Cat: Patience

Hikira: Look who's talking.

Yami: *sighs* please review and hope you all enjoyed!

Yugi: Luna's poll still needs votes!

Kiley: Flames are allowed unless you want flames back!

Ryou: *presses black out button*


End file.
